


You better thank Merrick

by PaulaShadows



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Because I can, Blink-182 - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm all about lame puns, Love Confessions, M/M, OC, and, kind of, lame puns, new found glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaShadows/pseuds/PaulaShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zack can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk and Jalex happens because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better thank Merrick

The afternoon started out like any other for Jack and Alex: Grand Theft Auto and junk food, soda cans under the bed which Alex promised to clean later and Nothing Gold Can Stay playing in the background. They ended up playing guitar, Jack lying on Alex's bed and playing random chords on his unplugged, beat-up strat, while his friend was sitting cross-legged next to him with the acoustic guitar on his lap.

But then Jack opened his mouth, and it wasn't a regular afternoon anymore.

"Remember the other day at Preciado's party when Zack got shitfaced and I had to drive him home?" Alex nodded, looking down at Jack's face, and the younger one continued, "And you know how he can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk?"

Alex let out a laugh, because that's how he found out about Rian and Cass dating, or about Jenna being a lesbian, and also who gave Zack his first blowjob, a thing he really wasn't interested in knowing but, as Jack just said, the apparently quiet-and-shy-while-sober guy really can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk.

"Well, he told me something. I mean, it was probably his intoxicated brain speaking so I didn't take it seriously but, you know, I'm just checking up."

Alex frowned, his mind racing, thinking about what he could have possibly told Jack.

"What did he tell you?" he asked cautiously.

"He said you told him you have a crush on me."

At that moment, Alex's face paled, and all he could think about was how stupid it was to tell Zack such a big thing when he knows that the boy is not one to keep secrets. Then again, Zack kind of found out, because he is an observing little fucker. It was like "yo, you kind of stare at Jack way too much and blush when he calls you Lexy, so I'm gonna assume you have the hots for him", and Alex realized that it was so obvious that he liked Jack and there was no way Zack would believe him if he lied, so he just accepted it.

He wondered if that was the right thing to do now, too. Maybe it was just the perfect moment to let Jack know what he felt, even if it probably meant being laughed at. Alex was positive Jack wouldn't have a problem with it, even if he didn't like him back. It was Jack, after all. He would just say he didn't feel the same and go back to normal. Then again, there was the possibility of him being awkward around Alex after the confession, which is the main reason why Alex hadn't told him yet.

Alex was so caught up on his thoughts that he didn't realize Jack was analyzing his expression.

"Oh god, it's true isn't it?" he exclaimed with wide eyes, sitting up on the bed and laying his guitar against one of the bedposts. Alex mimicked him and laid his against his bedside table.

It was weird, but Alex wasn't all that nervous when he shrugged and mumbled, "Well, yeah... kind of."

Jack just gaped, a shocked expression on his face as he stared into Alex eyes. That actually made the older boy a little uncomfortable, so when he realized Jack wasn't coming out of his daze anytime soon, he said, "Are you gonna say something?"

Jack looked down then, scratching the back of his neck, and then a somewhat awkward silence filled the room. It was strange, since there had never been an awkward silence between them before.

"Are you serious?" Jack finally looked up, chuckling.

Alex swallowed. He had no idea what Jack's reaction meant, but he hesitantly nodded anyway.

"You like me?" the taller guy asked again.

"Yeah, kind of." Alex answered, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie.

Jack just looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before adding "But do you seriously like like me?"

As infatuated with the boy as Alex was, he was getting annoyed. He had managed to collect a lot of courage to confess his feelings and all he wanted was an answer, because the anxiety was building up inside of him and Jack was being either stupid or an asshole.

"Yeah, that's what I said, like, four times" he answered, rolling his eyes.

Jack looked still surprised, and then he let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, what's so funny about this? Can you just say what you're thinking about? Because I wasn't all that nervous but now I kind of am." Alex groaned, rubbing his face.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... like, why do you even like me? I have the weirdest personality ever and the sense of humor of a six year old. I didn't think you could actually be attractive to someone by making dick jokes. And... fuck, I didn't even know you were into dudes, so chill. Let me take it in."

Alex groaned in frustration again, letting his body fall onto bed. After a few seconds of which could probably be considered the most awkward silence of all time, Jack spoke again.

"I meant that. I have no idea why you like me."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Do I have to write a fucking essay about it?"

Jack chuckled at Alex's annoyance. Alex's inner brain took this as a good sign, because it meant that at least Jack wasn't mad. However, the rest of his brain was just thinking about why the hell did he even befriend this asshole in the first place.

"I don't know. It's just... you really are stupid and a fucking dork but... I kind of like that. Like, whenever I'm with you I always have a great time, and you always manage to make me laugh even in the shittiest days and I should shut up now because I'm ranting and I sound like a fucking idiot."

Great, now he was blushing. He had surely just made a fool of himself. Alex took one of his pillows and just shoved it in his face so Jack wouldn't see his red cheeks, even though he was sure he had already took a glance at them. Alex could hear the other boy laugh, muffled by the pillow, which made him groan and his cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Shut the fuck up" Alex exclaimed, hitting Jack with the pillow, which only made him laugh harder.

Alex was annoyed and confused as to what was going through Jack's mind right now, if he was laughing because he was glad that Alex had admitted to liking him or if it was just one of those laugh attacks you get when the situation is too awkward. The thing is, Jack's laugh was just overly cute and contagious, and he found himself chuckling at Jack's red face because of the lack of oxygen.

"Fuck, my stomach hurts" Jack murmured between laughs, wiping a few tears that had fallen.

"That's what you get for laughing at me, asshole" Alex said, leaning into a sitting position again and hoping they could get serious for once. Really, if Jack didn't like him back he could just tell Alex and then he was willing to laugh at himself too (even though it'd break him a little bit on the inside), but he just wanted, needed an answer.

Jack seemed to get in Alex's pleading expression and calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, I know this is serious. I just... this is so weird" he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I would have never thought you like me."

"Well, I do, so... "Alex said, playing with the lace of his hoodie to avoid eye contact. He was hoping Jack felt the same, but something inside of him was telling him that it wasn't gonna work out.

That was until Jack turned a bit on the bed and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, leaning in and burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, his breath hitting Alex's skin slightly, and the older boy could picture a literal spark of hope burning inside of his chest. He closed his eyes and pulled Jack's body closer, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder and letting out a quiet sigh.

"I can't believe you like me." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, you're repeating yourself. And what does that even mean?" Alex mumbled, refusing to let go of Jack just yet.

However, Jack pulled away, a smile on his lips as he said happily, "I like you too. A lot. Have since basically day one when Rian took you to practice and you had a blink-1fucking82 shirt on and pink hair and my man crush alarm just went crazy. The fact that you are an awesome dude didn't help it. So, yeah, kind of stunning that you like me back, 's just that."

Alex was trying to get all the new information in, the fact that Jack not only was interested on him, but had had a crush on him for so long, and there he was moments before, assuming everything was fucked up and, damn, was he relieved.

After a few seconds of silence which consisted mostly in huge grins and a lot of eye contact that none dared to break, Alex spoke again.

"So, where do we stand now?"

Jack smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Stand? I'd rather lay right now."

Alex let out a loud laugh as he shook his head because, sadly, these stupid little comments were one of the reasons why Alex liked his friend so much. "Holy shit, that was the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard."

Jack laughed too, wrapping one arm around the older boy's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "That's just how I am, Lex. Don't expect me to change just because now I have a boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spanish so there's surely a bunch of mistakes. Sorry :/


End file.
